Technical Field
The present invention relates to a board-mounted coaxial connector.
Background Art
Board-mounted type coaxial connectors may be used, for example, in electronic appliances as means for electrically connecting circuits formed on a board and components independent of the board. An example of such a coaxial connector is described in Patent Document 1 below.
As shown in FIG. 1 of Patent Document 1, the coaxial connector of the same document is provided with a tubular outer conductor and a center conductor pin provided inside the outer conductor. Said coaxial connector is surface-mounted to the board and, at such time, the outer conductor is securely connected to a circuit pattern formed on the surface of the board by soldering.